ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Animated Classifications
Updating the Page In an effort to make the Animated Classification article look like its CDI System counterpart, I would like to suggest and spearhead doing two things in general: *1) As the CDI System uses the GBI's version, I would like to propose that the Animated use the version posted on of the Spengler's Spirit Guide journal entries on the Official Extreme Ghostbusters website. I've been going over the entities in the animated series that had their classes and/or descriptors stated, and they do synch up with the chart (so there won't be any need to individually edit articles of entities to make them conform). **a)The one issue of discontent is the lack of Class 11-13. I'm willing to come up with some 'exception clause' that explains these classes are 'unlisted in standard charts because they are the rare of rare and there is only one of each' or something like that. *2) In cleaning up the article to look like the CDI, I'd like to create individual pages for each class up to 13 (i.e. Animated Class 1, Animated Class 2,...,Animated Class 13). *3) The Description and Identification systems would be the exact same as in the CDI system. They are the only aspect that has general applications to all forms of the Classification System. Thoughts? Mrmichaelt 08:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :First off, this isn't the only time a class system was shown in animated materials, Marvel UK Comics "tried" to do one in Marvel Comics Annual 1990. Noted only context of this debate. Second thing I want to say, SonofSamhain has been working on this for some time, I hope you both can work together on this. I can say only one thing about the classes noted in episodes in both shows, the writers didn't know much on them, and many times it was looked at in a minor degree. I am going to ask J. Michael Straczynski about it on his Facebook "Fans of J. Michael Straczynski page". Worth a shot anyways. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for pointing out that other system. I'm not sure how I feel about it as the Spengler's Spirit Guide was more closer to being worked on by the series staff whereas I'm not sure who worked on this Marvel UK one. But I'll go compare them more closely. ::Sure. Always willing to team up. ::Worth a shot. Mrmichaelt 00:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::What's the status? My proposal from up above still stands, the Spengler's Spirit Guide journal chart is the closest we'll get to the source material and etc. Mrmichaelt 04:37, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::The contradicts are endless, but there is hope in using it. I don't know how you address class 11's or that class 13 we all know about. ugh. Address that and I say we work from there. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::The beauty is I just have to add a line or two to the opening blurb and this chart and I'm pretty much done. For Class 11-13, I'm going with something like "these are beyond the standard classification system (1-10) and each class is assigned to one-of-a-kind entity." I'll work on it between Wednesday and Thursday. Probably Thursday since I'll be reading Issue #5 and looking up references. Mrmichaelt 09:40, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Without really spending a lot of time here, I would throw them in the "Malignant" section. From what I can remember, all them are the high end of ghosts/beings. But its up to you how you want to hammer this out. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:46, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Personal Observation This is my first visit to the site; I found it looking for an explanation of the classification system for a writing project, and I gotta admit, it appears entirely random. The entire franchise seems to confuse ghosts and evil spirits and demons without any sort of distinction between and doesn't even mention apparitions, poltergeists or even place-memories. I know this is describing a system from a fictional franchise, but still, I would have thought someone somewhere would have tried to explain this classification system that better defined the characters in the series. Thor2000 (talk) 01:13, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :It's an observation shared by many. Unfortunately, the problem, in my opinion, lays with there not being an official classification system laid down from the start by Aykroyd, Ramis, and Reitman when the first movie came out or later. Or if there was one, they kept it to themselves. And thus, others did their own observations over the years. The GBI RPG did their spin which The Video Game and the 2016 movie seems to have taken their cues from (and as a result the former made some mistakes). The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters were all over the place. RGB comics had their own system. Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:50, July 22, 2016 (UTC)